


inside of love.

by nekofuku



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2K Words Long, AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Lifestyles, Crush at First Sight, Drinking, Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, Party, Please Pardon My English Thanks, Romance, cursing, descriptive writing, headcanons, maybe a bit cheesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekofuku/pseuds/nekofuku
Summary: some oneshots of iron man/doctor strange fanfiction. the title was inspired from a song by nada surf - inside of love. enjoy!chapter 1 : halloween party.





	inside of love.

**Author's Note:**

> you're probably here from twitter so, thank you for taking your time and visit here! and if you're not, thank you for visiting too :) follow me on twitter @/ironicstrange. cheerio! x

**College/University AU.**

\--

"Strange... You're unbelievable," Mordo growled; and his eyes were rolled before taking a good look at how Stephen dressed that night.

No, he hadn't dressed up so weirdly that Stephen's only two friends had to comment. No. In fact, he'd dressed up very normal. But too normal for a halloween party.

Stephen simply chuckled it off. His slightly frail hands were slipped into each of pocket on his black skinny jeans. He was wearing a very casual outfit that night. His favourite pink shirt that he wore underneath his navy blue sweater, and a flat Vans shoes with his usual tall socks. His accessories weren't much. Just his thick brown waist belt and his shiny watch that had his name 'Stephen V. Strange' carved onto it.

Meanwhile, Mordo and Wong looked like they had prepared things long time only for that night. Mordo was a sort of vampire with a bold and dark make-up under his eyes. And Wong was a sorcerer, with what looked like a sling ring on his fingers that he said was where his magic would come from.

"You know this is not my thing. I don't even go to parties," he reminded his friends. His orbs were tracing on his friends' costumes. "But both of you look amazing, though! Seriously!" his smile, that looked more like a sneer, was wide enough to annoy Mordo and Wong.

Mordo rolled his eyes once more, maybe it was just his thing since he had befriended Stephen. "It's whatever, Strange," he said. "Let's just go. Wong, you're driving."

The road on that neigbourhood was quite empty despite it being a halloween night. These huge and tall houses probably weren't bothered enough to celebrate halloween or the sort of. They were all some tired, old and rich people who wanted some peace.

But the closer they were to Tony Stark's house, the more crowded the road got. More people with quirky costumes were starting to arrive, some had already been too drunk to stand up.

"We arrive just in time," Mordo commented with a smile, stepping out of the car while Strange was helping Wong with parking.

Inside, the house was filled with crowds of people, mostly the ones that those three, especially Stephen, never knew about. But at least the shy and nervous Bruce Banner had showed up to welcome them. He was a green Frankenstein that night. Soft green Frankenstein, if Stephen had to add.

"Thank you, Banner," said Stephen calmly when Bruce offered them to go grab some snacks inside.

Stephen knew Bruce was a Physics major student. A quite close friend to the famous engineering student Tony Stark. At least, he'd seen him hanging out with Tony a few times. He'd also met and spoken to Bruce several times in campus, always only him and his researches.

"Are you going?" Mordo asked Stephen. The ambitious medical student smiled and hurriedly said: "No. You go. I'm good with my own." before he left his two friends to the backyard, where the pool was at.

There were a little less human's crowds in the pool, but was still too crowded for Stephen's liking. Damn, that house was just too big to fit everyone in.

Stephen's tall and fairly thin figure leaned slightly to the desk where all the drinks were served. He sipped his drink slowly as he watched those people playing with this punching arcade machine.

He'd been watching that too long for himself to be caught and get asked to join. Stephen waved his cup once, to say his unwillingness, but the crowd seemed like they weren't going to listen to whatever Stephen had to say. This big and very well-built young man, Thor, then just casually dragged him into the crowd. Making Stephen had to put his drink down for a moment.

"Come on, strange boy. If you beat my top score, we take a shot for you," Thor said excitedly. His deep and low voice made it sounded like he was challenging Stephen to fight.

Stephen couldn't do much but smiled in surrender. Beside, he knew he was never too bad to do anything right. It probably was just another talent he'd discover later.

"Alright." He lowly chuckled. There was a hesitation within him. Come on, he was just a medical student, he didn't do fights. He's going to cure people.

But then he just shrugged it off and considered it as a stress release.

Everyone cheered happily. A second later everyone down there screamed his name. They were loud enough to attract those who were inside to also see what Stephen was going to prove.

* * *

Tony Stark showed up almost suddenly behind Bruce Banner that he almost startled the physics nerd. His hands patted Bruce's shoulders lightly, told them to relax a bit. "We're alright, aren't we, bud? Among all this crowds," he asked, more like to himself honestly. Bruce nodded a few times and answered with a smiley 'Yes'.

The engineering genius' eyes were glancing at the main door. They captured this one new guest who didn't wear a proper costume to his household. It attracted his attention.

"Hey, Bruce. Hey, come on. Look at that guy over there who wears, uh," his eyes trailed on the mysterious guy's whole outfit. Details by details. All from head to toe. Slowly, thoroughly as if time were going in a slow motion.

Tony then coughed a bit, realizing he hadn't completed his sentence. "...Who wears a.. a skinny jeans and some pink shirt. Who is he and why isn't he wearing a costume to my costume party?" asked Tony, a bit too rushy.

Bruce turned his head so he could view what Tony was viewing as well. A relieved smile then grew on his face. "That's Strange, Stephen Strange! He's a medical major. We've met couples of times."

"Mmh, strange indeed," Tony gulped. "Do me a favour and welcome them, Bruce. And ask him about his costume." He patted Bruce's shoulders once again.

"That's just how Strange is, you know." Bruce shrugged. "And Tony, you don't even do costume. You're only.. wearing a velvet suit," he almost sighed.

"Sure then, I'm Elton John. You happy? Now go, go there." Tony lightly pushed Bruce and left his friend to get himself another drink.

His eyes were still fixated on that mysterious guy as he poured whatever liquor he's having in his cup. He wondered why that one guest bothered him so much. Tony looked how the guy stood with his hands in his pockets. The small wrinkles the guy had on his face whenever he smiled.

Shit.

"Ergh, I'm not supposed to enjoy this party," he rambled, filling up his cups. "Why the fuck did I even make this party? I don't even welcome my fucking guests," he spoke to himself, sparks of regret in his tone.

And just when he was about to stop contemplating while drinking before he collapsed somewhere in his own party, a loudness from outside was heard. Tony slowly walked out to that door facing to the pool, right where Thor and his crowd was.

It was the punching machine game. Tony didn't even remember owning that. He didn't remember owning a lot of things. So he was just standing there, watching.

Few seconds later Thor yelled 'Go!' then he heard the punching bag was being hit. The crowd was cheering with a low 'Ooh' in unison like this brave challenger didn't do it bad. Tony couldn't see who the puncher was with Thor's big figure and the crowds.

He could hear Thor reassured the guy that it was a good warm up. He also heard the guy saying thanks to it. Thor then walked a bit away from him, giving the guy more space for the last hit. And it was that very moment where, Anthony Stark, a bit drunk and confused about himself, saw the guy's face.

The same face he'd seen some moments ago in his main entrance door. The same face that had annoyed his little mind.

Stephen Strange, he remembered the guy's name. His dark hair was a bit messy after the punch, the little fringe was hanging down covering a very bit of his eyes. Tony could tell an arrogance in that eyes.

Tony took a quick sip from his cup. The water reflection from the pool was on his face, made him a bit more visible in his corner.

Tony froze when he accidentally caught Stephen glanced over him for a solid millisecond. The medical student then immediately hit the punching bag for the second time. Very much harder that it resulted with a loud thud sound. He made it. He beat Thor's top score.

The crowds were happy, they were clapping. Thor was super amazed. They were all thrilled to take a shot for Stephen.

Tony was honestly a bit impressed. The crowds cheered, taking a shot for the champion of that night before they were finally leaving him. Less and less people were surrounding Stephen that Tony could take a better look of the taller guy.

By a better look, he meant staring. Stephen seemed satisfied there. He probably had some fun. And Bruce was probably lying to Tony about Stephen.

Not long before Stephen was away from everyone's attention, Tony's eyes were met with Stephen's. The stare longed for a moment and Stephen decided to casually shrug and threw a light smile.

Boy, was Tony even breathing.

* * *

Wong asked Stephen if he wanted to go home with him and Mordo that time, because Mordo was upset about something and they just had to leave there right that second.

"He's most likely drunk. You really should take him home. I'll be fine in here." Stephen waved his fingers, smiling.

"You should return home soon. It's getting late," warned Wong. Stephen only nodded to convince his friend he really was going to be fine. "Thank you, Wong. I will."

Stephen and Wong parted. He turned round and went inside to the living room, where everyone was so wasted. Some were probably too drunk, high or horny to function. But they were still being loud, though. And the karaoke was still on, few people were drunk singing to some sad songs. Few others would cry along with them.

Stephen sighed, chewing on a peppermint. He felt like he should've just gone home with Wong and Mordo.

He did think that, but he was getting too fascinated to see the person who was standing up and getting the microphone. The person looked like he'd taken off his suit jacket somewhere. It was only his black shirt now and his velvet suit pants.

"Alright. Attention, please," the person spoke. "I'm Elton John and I'm very heartbroken right now."

Stephen snorted. He chuckled to his own enjoyment.

"Actually, no. It just very hurts right now in here. Someone's gotta fill it now." He patted his chest like he's asking for some pity there. He's probably drunk, or just really sad but still a bit drunk.

The Elton John sighed, he took a shaky breath and spoke up once more: "Just kidding, everybody." He smiled, forcefully. "Enjoy your night. We're closing in an hour." The host dropped the microphone on the floor and left his guests again with all the fun he's offering in his house.

Stephen was only eyeing the engineering genius. His eyes were following Tony who was going outside, sitting on a bench near the pool.

Stephen just slowly followed. There were like only three people there, unlike a couple hours ago. He met Thor leaving in his way. He said a nice goodbye to Stephen and left him also the party.

Stephen didn't immediately go to Tony and sat beside him, though. He was quietly leaning to the arcade game he'd hit hours before, while staring at Tony from afar. The two of them were quiet, as if they were waiting for the rest of people there to step out and leave them two there.

But it didn't take a long time for them to be left alone and for Tony to realize Stephen's presence. The party host frowned, his eyes were squinted so he could see Stephen's figure better. A second later he turned his head back, like he was uninterested and the pool was a better view.

Stephen was about to walk closer and maybe say something when Tony loudly asked: "What do you want?" with his eyes still looking at his house pool.

Stephen didn't respond, he was waiting for Tony to continue. And he was right, Tony turned again to face him with a slightly annoyed face. "You know what, I was kind of offended you didn't show up to my party with a costume. That was a disrespectful. You are no fun."

Stephen walked closer. "Am I?" he asked, dramatically frowned his eyebrows. Calm in his tone. "Your guests probably would say otherwise about me."

Tony finally stood up from where he was sitting on. "No, they wont," he boldly denied, taking some steps closer as well.

"Really? But I thought I saw an 'Elton John' somewhere in the corner watching me having fun with so much desire." Stephen made a quoting gesture and took his last step so both of them were only a few inches apart.

Tony didn't respond this time. He was looking straight to Stephen's eyes and just froze. He could feel Stephen's breath on his nose. It smelled like a peppermint.

He took a good look of Stephen one more time from head to toe and then their eyes were met again. Stephen smiled.

"Fuck, but you know you look so fucking hot, right," Tony blurted. Stephen's smile widened. He was genuinely about to laugh.

"Oh, dear. Thank you," he responded, taking away the distance between them more. And Tony didn't need any more second to take his glasses off and pull Stephen's face closer to him.

"Fuck halloween. This is hot." He breathed and immediately pressed his lips to Stephen's. It was just soft at first, but it longed a few bit that Stephen decided to take control and kissed Tony deeper. His hands reached Tony's hip to made the used-to spoiled boy stood still, and to take him closer to Stephen's embrace.

Tony could taste the peppermint Stephen had chewed before. It was sweet and the taste tickled Tony's tongue. He suddenly forgot about every theory on science he had learnt about since forever in that very second. The feelings were just too mesmerizing for the two of them. Tony would go even deeper if he could but he needed to breathe so he pulled away slowly.

Both of them didn't say anything after. Stephen just raised his eyebrows and smiled. Tony replied his smile, and then they both were chuckling at each other.

"I think we are going to meet each other a lot more often from now on," Stephen commented. Tony just shrugged it off and said: "Can't fucking wait for that moment." then pulled Stephen again for another kiss.

. . .


End file.
